The Muppets Christmas House Party transcript
Prologue: The Opening Intro Announcer: “It’s time for some live entertainment on Freeform Channel, Disney productions presents: The Muppets Christmas House Party, appearing on tonight’s broadcast: Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, the Great Gonzo, Sam the Eagle and the entire Muppet gang.” Scene 1: The Muppet Family Boarding House Kermit: "Oh hello, everybody, we're so thrilled you could come to our boarding house for our Christmas house party." Walter: "We've got the Christmas tree decorated and the Christmas wreath hanging on our front door and the karaoke machine for Christmas sing alongs." Fozzie: "Plus, we've got the decorations and posters hanging up on the walls." Rizzo: "And we've got de Christmas party dinna' and dessert foods cookin' in de kitchen." Gonzo: "Oh, Rizzo, every single type of food is your most absolute favorite." Miss Piggy: "Well? what are we waiting for? let the fun and excitement begin." In Background Kermit: It's our most favorite time of the year '' Gonzo: ''there'll be stockings for hanging and popcorn for popping and cheer Bean: it's our most favorite time of the year Fozzie: it's our most favorite time of the year Scooter: there'll be gifts for wrapping and chestnuts for toasting and cheer Skeeter: it's our most favorite time of the year Rowlf: it's our most favorite time of the year Miss Piggy: the young kids will be laughing and dancers will be dancing and cheer Janice: it's our most favorite time of the year Swedish Chef: It's oooor must fefureete-a teeme-a ooff zee yeer Mildred Huxtetter: there'll be cookies for baking and trees decorating and cheer All Muppet friends: It's our most favorite time of the year Kermit: "Okay, thank you, nice job, everybody, but right before we begin, I've invited everybody from Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Frog Town Hollow, the Big Blue House and the Swamp." Fozzie: "In fact, here come the 1st guests right now." Kermit looks right out the window and sees the Sesame Street gang members coming right up their door step. Kermit: "Oh my gosh, it's the Sesame Street gang, I don't believe they're here!" Cut to Ernie, Bert, Grover, Elmo, Big Bird, Telly, Baby Bear, Cookie Monster, Mr. Johnson, Rosita, Farley, Count Von Count, Herry, Snuffy, Zoe, Pairie Dawn, Gladys, Don Music, Forgetful Jones, Placido Flamingo, Oscar and the 2 Headed Monster outside. Ernie: "Hey, Merry Christmas and happy holidays from Sesame Street, everybody!" All Sesame Street gang members (except Oscar): Here we come a caroling, among the leaves so green here we come a wand'ring, so fair to be seen love and joy, come to you, and a merry Christmas too so we send you and wish you a happy new year and we send you a happy new year Oscar: "I'm gonna stay outta this 1." Oscar hides his head back inside his trash can. Big Bird: we are not daily beggars that beg from door to door but we are neighbors' children who you have seen before All Sesame Street gang members (except Oscar): love and joy come to you, and a merry Christmas too so we send you and wish you a happy new year and we send you a happy new year Ernie: but master and mistress as you sit by the fire Bert: think of us poor children who wander in the mire All Sesame Street gang members (except Oscar): love and joy come to you, and a merry Christmas too so we send you and wish you a happy new year and we send you a happy new year Elmo: so bless the master of this house likewise the mistress too Farley: and all the little children that round table, go All Sesame Street gang members (except Oscar): love and joy come to you and a merry Christmas too so we send you and wish you a happy new year and we send you a happy new year………… Forgetful Jones: "Alright, pardners, the Christmas house party is that way, let's go inside everybody." The Sesame Street gang members enter the Muppet Family Boarding House. Dr. Teeth: "Well, we're so thrilled you guys could make it." They all walk right past Swedish Chef, who is preparing the Christmas party dinner and dessert foods in the kitchen. Swedish Chef: Deck zee hells, let's throo thees perty Singing Food: Fa la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Cookie Monster: "Oh boy, yummy good." Rizzo: "Hey, you know what, Oscar? your trash can doesn't seem like a bad place t'sleep ova' in tonight." Oscar: "Well, you're absolutely right, I wouldn't mind having a rat like you sleeping over in my trash can." Telly: "So, Kermit, now that we're all here, let's just sit around and relax 'til the next guests get here." Kermit: "Okay, Telly, good idea." They all sit right back and relax, 'til they hear the next guests coming right up the door step. Baby Bear: "Hey, I heaw them, I heaw the next guests coming wight up the doow step." They all look out the window and see the Fraggle Rock gang coming right up their door step. Gobo: "Happy Festival of the Bells from Fraggle Rock, everybody!" Red: "Seasons greetings and yuletide carols!" Mokey: "And best wishes from all of us!" Wembley: "Let's go inside, everybody!" Boober: "Yeah, let's go!" Gobo, Red, Mokey, Wembley and Boober go inside the Muppet Family Boarding House. Category:Transcripts Category:Muppets Category:Muppet transcripts Category:2018